VIVA LA VACATION!
by Kiki-the-strawberry
Summary: Kagome planned a vacation to her time for her feudal friends. Movies, Skating, Beaches, Amusement Parks, anything that is fun in her time is gonna happen! IK SM! Kikyo and Hojo bashing!Rated just in case.
1. VACATION!

Hey guys! I got a lot of reviews for my last story trapped and haunted (which I am going to continue.) 13 reviews is a lot for me. Anyway this idea for a story has been haunting the crap outta me so I just decided to write it. Ok think of all the fun things Kagome can do with her feudal friends in her time. I'm talking movies, arcades, casinos (Don't worry nothing bad will happen), quick privet jet flights to different parts of the world, rock wall climbing, going to the pool, mall trips, amusement parks, skating, bowling, parties, beaching it, cooking, truth or dare, spin the bottle, and all that crap! Anything ya'll suggest will probably end up in the story. Oh and don't forget Homo (Hojo for you pathetic losers (jk) who like him) and Kikyo bashing! So anyway you can go ahead and read!

Disclaimer: Ya'll peeps enjoy pain don't you! Fine I'll say it. I don't own Inuyasha. There I said it! Happy! runs out of the room sobbing oh and by the way I know miroku and sango can't get through the well but, well, now they can. Oh yes the sweet power of the author.

VIVA LA VACATION!

Kagome slowly crept over to the well and looked around. No sign of the impatient hanyou. She could finally put her great vacation at home plan into action. Just as she was about to jump into the well a familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked jumping down from the god tree.

"I'm just going to my time for a few MINUTES not hours not days, ok?" Kagome said not even bothering to turn and look at him and with that she jumped into the well.

She appeared on the other side and climbed out. The backyard was quiet along with the house. Mrs. Higurashi (spelling?), Souta, and Kagome's grandpa had all left on a summer vacation on a cruise. Kagome had desperately wanted to go but she new that her friends (especially a certain hanyou we all know and love) would not want her to leave for two weeks. So she stayed behind. When they had left Kagome had a bright idea. Why not bring the vacation to her? They all could use a little break anyway… why not a summer vacation? She had been planning the whole thing the day they left and she knew that with enough convincing (and maybe a few sits) Kagome could get Inuyasha and the others to come to her time. Kagome walked into her house and stated boiling a pot of water on the stove. While it was heating up she picked up the phone and rented a privet jet (Okay she's probably not old enough nor has that kinda money but just roll with it.) With that done she walked back over to the boiling water and placed ramen into it. She hoped that this might convince Inuyasha to come. While the noodles cooked she grabbed a movie rental card and put it on the counter so it would be ready when she got back from the Feudal Era.

"Wow I never knew how good I am at multi-tasking!" She said as she looked at the now completely ready for company kitchen.

When the ramen finished cooking she took it off the stove and placed on the counter where it could cool off. She ran out the door and jumped into the well while a blue light surrounded her. The blue light faded and she was once again standing at the bottom of the well. She climbed out only to trip, fall, and then be caught by Inuyasha who was apparently waiting for her to come back.

"Hey wench watch where you're goin'." He said though he secretly didn't mind catching her when she fell.

"Oh sorry Inuyasha." She said blushing slightly as she regained her balance and reluctantly pulled herself up out of his grasp. "Oh by the way do you know where Sango and Miroku are?"

"Last time I saw them Sango was slapping Miroku away and glaring at him. Nothing out of the ordinary." He replied not really paying attention and instead started if towards the village.

"Let's hope Sango hasn't killed him by the time we get back." Kagome sighed as she ran to catch up with Inuyasha.

A few minutes later they where back at the hut. Kagome had made everyone sit around her and explained she had a special surprise.

"Lady Kagome will you mind explaining what this is all about?" Miroku said with a bright red slap mark on both of his cheeks.

"Yeah Kagome what's the surprise? Is it more chocolate?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"No Shippo it's better than chocolate! See we've all worked really hard on defeating demons and gathering jewel shards I thought we deserved a treat! So I planed a vacation to my time!" Kagome bubbly said.

"That's sounds like tons of fun!" Sango exclaimed.

"Good idea Lady Kagome." Miroku said with his hand wondering towards Sango.

"OOOOHHHH I CAN'T WAIT! THIS IS GONNA BE SOOO MUCH FUN!" Shippo yelled as he ran around the hut.

"I guess that's alright…" Inuyasha said. Truthfully he wanted to more than anything in the world but he would never admit it.

Kagome just stared at him. She walked over to him and poked him in the shoulder. Then she tweaked his ear then whispered "sit" The rosary beads around Inuyasha neck glowed and pulled him to the ground.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, wench?" Inuyasha yelled from his position on the floor.

"Yep that's definitely Inuyasha." She said though she thought it pretty strange that Inuyasha had given in so easily.

So after all of the commotion cooled down they started off to the well with one hell of a vacation ahead of them.

A.N. Well hope you like this story make sure you keep reading cause more chapters are gonna come out as soon as you can say "Poked me, the pineapple did." okay? YA'LL MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! PLEAZ REVIEW! SEE YA'LL LATER!

Black Cat


	2. Hojo, Kagomes Friends, and Truth or Dare

A.N. Told you this chappie would come out fast! So ya now Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are all goin to Kagome's time…. Uh oh it's HOJO! OH NO!

Disclaimer: still sobbing WHY MUST YOU PEEPS BE SO MEAN! Fine I don't own Inuyasha crosses fingers behind back mwahahahahaha!

Oh and just so you know I'm gonna go get a cookie. Mmmmm Thin Mints! Wait a minute…. How old are these cookies? checks expiration date WHAT! 1/13/98? EWWWWWW! spits out cookie next time I'm getting marshmallows!

VIVA LA VACATION!

Hojo, Kagome's friends, and Truth or Dare

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara (who was in Sangos arms) all gathered around the well.

"Well I have a theory. If we all conjoin hands than the well will let us pass through. Are you ready?" Kagome said as she grabbed Sango's hand. Miroku grabbed Sangos hand (though she really wanted to pull away.) and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, blushing slightly though no one really noticed. Shippo sat on Kagomes shoulder and Kirara sat on Sangos. They all jumped into the well at the same time and luckily, appeared in Kagome's time!

"We're here! YAY!" Shippo yelled as he jumped off of Kagome.

"Okay guys a few rules. Number one. Do not do anything violent without asking me first. Number two. If there is something that you don't understand make sure you ask before doing anything. Number three. Miroku no touching, squeezing, pinching or anything like that to any girls in my time. Also don't ask any of them to bare your child! Got it? Number four. Well this actually isn't a rule but Sango girls in this time wear stuff that is a lot more revealing so don't worry about anything like that okay? Number five. Shippo no using fox fire in public unless you are disguising yourself. Number six. Inuyasha no transforming Tetsusaiga unless it is absolutely necessary. Oh and don't hurt anyone unless I say you can and if you are competing in anything don't use your full strength. And over all just behave okay?" Kagome said as the walked into her house.

"Why do I have so many rules?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Because you don't exactically behave like an angel…" She said as they went through the door.

"Feh. Whatever."

"Okay guys here we are. We have tons of things to see and do so let's not sit around. I made some ramen so we can eat something before we go." Kagome said as she poured the Ramen into 5 bowls and some milk in two bowls for Buyo and Kirara.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Kagome got an empty feeling in her stomach.

'Oh no what if that's Hojo?' she thought as she answered the door.

Yep she was right. There was Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all standing on her front porch.

"Hey Kagome! Have you finally gotten over that bad case of pneumonia?" Hojo asked with a big smile plastered across his face.

"Uh… yeah! Hey why don't you guys come in and meet my friends from out of town!" Kagome said before Hojo got the chance to ask her on a date.

She led them into the kitchen where all of her friends were sitting. When she looked at her friends faces she saw that they were staring at Inuyasha. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri looked like they were about to drool though they also had a confused look. Hojo just looked jealous and confused.

"Wow! He's sooo hot Kagome! Is this your hot friend you were describing earlier?" Yuka whispered in her ear.

"Umm yeah." She replied blushing again for the 3rd time that day. "Okay everybody. This is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Sangos cat Kirara. And this is Hojo, Yuka, Ayami, and Eri. They are from around here."

"Hey what are those? Dog ears?" Hojo said smirking slightly while looking at Inuyasha's ears.

"OH! He lost a bet and uhh he has to were these cute little doggy ears for the rest of his trip here…" Kagome cut in before Inuyasha had a chance to answer.

'She really thinks my ears are cute?' Inuyasha thought as he nodded to confirm her story.

"SOOO…. Do you guys want to play Truth or Dare?" Kagome said.

Kagome had taught all her feudal friends how to play so she didn't worry about having to teach them. She hoped they remembered how to play.

"YEAH! THAT WOULD BE A TOTALLY AWSOME GAME TO PLAY! I mean since we are all here, all our parents are gone, and we can get away with almost anything!" Ayumi squealed.

"Don't get any sick ideas Ayumi. It's just a simple game of truth or dare." Kagome replied.

"I know…."

"So anyway let's all go into the living room and play!" Kagome said as she started off towards the room.

The others followed her as she walked into the living room and sat down in a circle like thing.

"Ok I'll start. Ummm… Sango truth or dare?" Kagome asked looking at Sango.

"Uh… dare." Sango said unsurely

"ok… I dare you to…" Kagome leaned over and whispered something into Sangos ear who than blushed.

"NO WAY AM I DOING THAT." She replied

"Sorry Sango you chose dare. You can do it later just as long as you do it!"

"Ok. Fine. But later." Sango thought that later would be better. Maybe Kagome would forget about the dare… "It's my turn now. Let's see… Eri truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay. How long have you known Kagome?" (A.N. Stupid dare I know and I have absolutely no idea how long Eri has known Kagome soo yeah.)

"Um… since the 6th grade. It's my turn now. Hojo, truth or dare?"

"I'll be right back guys I'm gonna go get some drinks for everyone. I'll be right back." Kagome remarked as she pulled herself up from the position she was sitting in.

"Dare, Eri."

"Okay Hojo. I dare you to hmmm… kiss Kagome on the lips when she gets back!"

At this Inuyasha stiffened. He looked at Eri than to Hojo and then to the direction Kagome went. He softly growled as he shot daggers at Hojo. He clichéd his fists and ground his teeth, desperate to keep himself under control.

'What am I doing? I don't love Kagome! I love Kikyo! (A.N. GRRRRR! HISSSSSSS!) even though Kagome likes me for who I am and puts up with me 24/7 and never gets too mad… while Kikyo wanted me to turn full human, never tags along, and wants me to go to hell with her… what am I saying? Kagome's a better person and if anyone's going to kiss her, it's gonna be me!'

Okay chapter finished I'm tired and going to bed so I'll see you in the next chapter! Review please! Oh and any ideas for my story will be greatly accepted and most likely put into print!


	3. Hojo: Inuyashas Break

Yo peeps! Blackcat is back with yet another update though unfortunately it might be my last one for awhile… don't worry though I'll try to have another one in by Saturday (which is the day we are leaving on a cruise for summer vacation…) anyway without further adu I give you the next chapter! Warning: HOMO BASHING IN THIS CHAPPIE!

Disclaimer: okay right now I'm running away from lawyers who kinda found out I crossed my fingers behind my back… DAMN YOU LAWYERS! Yeah well I'll say it… it might make them go away. I don't sniffle own any of the Inuyasha gang. In fact I don't own anything accept this plot and story. sob you people hate me doncha! Oh by the way will ya'll pleaz review? I've gotten 3 so far (thanx to you who reviewed!) who knows if you review I might put you in my story… at the rate it's gonna go there is no telling what is gonna happen!

Hojo: Inuyashas break.

"Kiss Kagome? Hmmm… yeah I'll do it." Hojo remarked while firing a quick glare/glance at Inuyasha who was scowling at the thought.

"Oh and one more thing. You can't tell her it's a dare!"

'Wait a minute… he's really gonna kiss her and make her think it was real! I ain't gonna let that happen. Or I could and then see Kagome's reaction. I could tell of she really likes this hobo guy. Maybe this will be better than I thought. I just hope he doesn't kiss her on the lips other wise I'm really gonna get mad.' Inuyasha was thinking so hard he didn't hear or smell Kagome coming back but he pulled himself out when she sat down.

Hojo, who was sitting next to her, leaned over slightly and got closer and closer and closer. His lips came in contact with Kagome's and he gave her a passionate kiss that she pulled out of. She slapped him hard on the cheek, yelled "What the hell was that for?", and stomped up into her room fuming (and I mean FUMING!) Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku fought desperately to control their laughter but lost and started rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter that had no way of being controlled. Between laughs they glanced at Hojo who had a smug 'she so wants me' look on his face that made them laugh even harder (if that is even possible!) Sango was the fist to stop laughing after about 10 minutes so she walked upstairs and knocked in Kagome's door.

"Hojo if that's you I'll give you 3 seconds! 1….2…."

"Kagome, it's me Sango!"

"Oh, come on in." Kagome said.

Sango opened the door and then closed it behind her as she walked into the room. Kagome was lying on her bed holding her pillow close to her chest. She looked over at Sango who had sat on her bed with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Are you okay? That kiss really seemed to bother you." Sango said looking at her seriously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But that really embarrassed me, and in front of everybody!" Kagome said angrily.

"Well he did that as a dare, but he still didn't put up a fight when he was dared. In fact he sounded happy when he accepted the dare. But what you most likely wanna hear is Inuyasha's reaction." Sango said with a slight smirk on her face.

At this remark Kagome looked over at her friend and blushed a deep red. Sango was the only one she had ever told anything about her feelings toward the hanyou though it was crystal clear to everyone except Inuyasha, who's vision to that kind of thing was blurred by his own feelings.

"Inuyasha first stiffened up, than he had a look of jealousy and anger on his face. After that he was in deep thought about something and then he gave his famous fanged grin smile and looked as if he had some sort of plan up his sleeve." Sango said trying to remember exactly what he looked like.

At this news Kagome blushed an even deeper shade of red.

'Did he really do that? I think we should go to the mall… but bring Hojo along and see just how Inuyasha reacts…'

"You know Sango we really should go to the mall! That would be really fun plus we could get you and the guys some modern day clothes!"

"Okay! Ever since you told me about it I've been dying to go! Let's go tell everyone down stairs!"

The two girls headed down stairs just as the boys had finished laughing and Hojo was giving them death glares. Homo still had his 'she so wants me more than she will ever want you' look on his face and he kept glancing at Inuyasha, with a slight hint of nervousness.

"Hey guys! Do you want do go to the mall?" Kagome asked happily as if the whole kissing thing had never happened.

All of Kagome's friends squealed a loud yes which made Inuyasha flinch. Hobo winked at Kagome and said yes and Miroku and Shippo casually nodded their heads. Inuyasha just folded his arms and said "Feh. Whatever." Kagome figured that that was the best she was going to get out of him so she lead them all outside and toward her car (she had just turned 17.) Kagome had a grand Cherokee jeep that was metallic blue. Hojo offered to sit in the front next to Kagome but she quickly lied and said Inuyasha had already asked for the seat. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over. Inuyasha acted as if it was the most casual thing to sit in the front. Kagome quickly showed him how to put it on and than turned back to the steering wheel.

'hmmm this is defiantly gonna be very interesting mall trip…"

A.N. That's the chapter. Ya'll totally have to review! I'm counting on you! Bye!


	4. Mall?

A.N. hey guys I'm writing this chapter before we leave tomorrow! And if you're extra good I'll even write another one (I have a lot of good ideas for a few chapters.) Well anyway right now the whole gang is going to the mall… oh boy this is gonna be one hell of a mall trip…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters! HAPPY NOW? Good. Oh just so you know the lawyers have left (leaving me free to cross my fingers…) mwahahahahaha INUYASHA WILL BE MINE!

Oh shout out to peeps. HOJO THE HOMO BASHING IS GOOD!

A New Puppy and a Back-Fired Plan

The whole drive to the mall was a disaster… in the end Kagome ended up with a speeding ticket, Miroku ended up with two slap marks and a bump larger than Shippo, Inuyasha ended up with a sock in his mouth and his hands duct taped behind his back, Shippo had a stomach ache and was throwing up as they drove, Yuka and Eri were lying down in Hojo's lap asleep, and Hojo was smirking at the site of them and was planning… he was going to make Inuyasha look like an idiot in front of Kagome. They all finally ended up the mall in one piece (though know one knew how.) Kagome untied Inuyasha and pulled the sock out of his mouth. She led the way as they all got out of the car and headed toward a 5 story mall. Every single one of her feudal friend's jaws dropped (anime style of course) and eyes widened as big as half of their faces! Kagome smiled and pulled them toward the mall. Of course Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were already at the entrance of the mall and were impatiently waiting for kagome and the others to get there. Kagome quickly explained the mall and all of its customs as they walked toward the door. She had made sure and told them about not stealing even if they didn't mean too. The last thing they needed was more of a police record after the speeding ticket earlier.

"Okay guys stick together and if you have any questions make sure you ask me not anyone else. The other people here might not understand why you ask a certain question and I really don't want to deal with making more excuses so just stick with me and we'll all be fine." Kagome said.

"Okay." The others nodded in agreement.

They all met up with the others and walked through the door. Once again all of Kagome's feudal friends jaws dropped and their eyes became big as they looked around.

"They live in a small town with a tiny mall so their not used to this kinda thing." Kagome explained/lied to her modern day friends.

"Hey Kagome, wanna go get a sundae at the ice cream parlor?" Hofo asked raising and dropping his eyebrows at her.

Kagome didn't notice the gesture and said "that's a great idea! Inuyasha loves ice cream…"

At that Ho-loser-jo growled and stormed of toward the ice cream parlor with the group following him.

"Man what is up with Hojo? He looked like he could rip someone's face off if they came to close to him." Ayumi said as she stared after Hoho who was in his own little rain cloud.

They all walked over to where he was sitting and sat down as Kagome and Inuyasha went to go get the ice cream.

"Why do I have to get the ice cream? Can't someone else get it?" Inuyasha asked impatiently while they were standing up at the counter.

"Well I can always get Hojo to help me…" Kagome said knowing that this would keep him from leaving.

"Huh? I didn't say anything about not helping… what are you talking about?" Inuyasha said hoping Kagome would forget about him nagging about getting the treat.

With a little effort and a little teamwork Kagome and Inuyasha managed to get all the ice cream back to the group. They sat down next to each other and started licking their ice cream. Hojo, who couldn't stand to see Inuyasha and Kagome sitting next to each other so happily, suggested they go do something else and bring their ice cream with them (uh oh…) So they all got up and went to the first store off the day… which just happened to be a pet store. Eri wanted to get some kind of animal pet for her little cousin who was having a birthday party soon. They all spread out when they got in and just casually looked around. Miroku and Sango both headed of towards the fish, Ayumi and Yuka were walking around with Eri trying to help her pick a good pet for a 5-year-old, Ho-go-away was hiding behind a shelf and spying on Inuyasha and Kagome who were playing with the little white puppies.

"Aww their ears look just like yours Inuyasha! How cute!" She cooed as she stroked one of the puppy's ears. The puppy licked her hand and than gnawed it a little. "They also have little fangs like yours! It looks like they're teething."

Inuyasha flinched a little. He remembered teething… the most painful few weeks of his childhood. He looked at the carefree puppies, playing around in their little box that the store had made up for them. He started to pet one of the puppies. The fur on it was almost exactly like the fur on his ears. It was soft and white.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna get one! Mom said I could get a dog a few months ago but I never really got the chance because of all the shard hunting." Kagome said as she stared at one of the solid white puppies. This one looked more like Inuyasha than the rest and it seemed to like both of them more than the others.

"What? You're actually gonna get one?" Inuyasha asked shocked at her sudden decision.

"Yeah! Souta, mom, and Grandpa can take care of him while I'm in the feudal era, and I can even bring him along for occasional visits, he wouldn't be any worse than having Kirara around (and she's not a problem at all!)" Kagome said as she picked up the puppy.

Inuyasha was actually pretty glad she was going to get the puppy. The little puppy kept looking at Inuyasha with big puppy dog eyes. He couldn't help but think it was kinda cute. He followed after Kagome who was going to the cash register and signing the papers that came with the pup. Kagome walked back over to Inuyasha and held the puppy up to his face and let it lick him.

"What should I name him?" Kagome asked as she looked at the puppy with adoring eyes.

"I don't know whatever you want." Inuyasha replied looking around. He had an uneasy feeling someone had heard their conversation about his ears, fangs, and the feudal era. "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" He said still glancing around.

Inuyasha was right, they were being watched but by none other than Hobo. He heard their entire conversation and had understood exactly what Kagome meant by the feudal era. He had over heard Kagome tell her mother, brother, and grandfather about the feudal era when she first came back. He had thought it was just a funny inside joke or something when he first heard it but now he understood. He understood every little thing and he knew he could use this knowledge to embarrass Inuyasha somehow in front of Kagome.

"See Inuyasha? He likes you!" Kagome said as the puppy jumped onto his red t-shirt (they had changed before they left for the mall.)

Inuyasha had caught the puppy and looked at it. It looked so familiar…They met up with the others and told them about the new member of the group.

"I still haven't thought of a name. Do you guys have any ideas?" Kagome said as she looked at the small puppy in Inuyasha's arms.

"What about Hiroshi?" Eri said looking at the dog.

"That's cute but I was thinking something more puppyish." Kagome replied.

"Hmm…. How about Toshiro." Ayumi suggested.

"Or Yokiyo?" came Yuka.

"Or Yoshi?" Sango stated.

"Or why don't you name him after me? I'm a perfect role model." Hojo said with his chin high.

"Well, Hojo, you see I was…" but Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha, who was with the others rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Y-you g-g-gotta be k-kid-dding me! S-she wouldn-n't n-name a b-b-blade of g-grass after y-y-y-you! L-let a-alone a d-d-dog!" He gasped between laughs.

Hobo looked at him with a cold, angry face.

"I think she will be the one to make that decision." He said turning to Kagome who was also trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Uh… what Inuyasha means is that Hojo uhh… isn't really a name for a dog, or a blade of grass at that. I think I am just going to name him Sachi! It means joy. I think it's a perfect name for him considering how happy he seems to be." Kagome stated as she looked at the puppy. "C'mon guys let's go to the next store."

The group left leaving a dumbfounded Hofo behind. After the group was a few feet in front of him he came out of shock and caught up to them. The next store they went to was an electronics store called 'pointier veiw' that had all different kinds of message chairs, stereos, phones, and other high tech devices. Just as they were walking through the door Homo had and idea. He knew all of Kagome's friends from the feudal era were very new to technology. He figured he could scare Inuyasha out of his wits with some technological device and embarrass him in front of Kagome who would instantly realize he was better (well that's what he though any way though everyone knows who the better one is!) Little did homo the hobo know, it takes a hell of a something to scare Inuyasha and even though they weren't from this time they were pretty familiar with technology. Kagome had taught them about it a lot and brought quite a lot of new age things back from her time. Hoho was in trouble now.

'If I can trick them into going into the TV section, I can turn on some freaky part of a movie. He will get scared and hide behind Kagome, completely ruining his tough appearance.' Hoaxo thought to himself as he grabbed the try me remote for the TVs.

With all the TVs stacked together it made one big image appear, like a movie theater. There were four stacks like this creating a sort of room with an entrance space in the corner. Ho so-not-worth-anyone's-time walked over to Kagome who was trying to explain how a little chip on a computer holds so much data to Inuyasha.

"Have you gone to the TV section yet? It's so cool! You can only imagine what it must be like to turn them all on at once!" Ho loser said persuasively.

Kagome, who was tired of trying to explain computers, took Inuyasha's sleeve in her hand and said "C'mon! Don't you want to see the huge stack of TVs?"

"Wha-? Leggo of me! I can walk myself!" he said slightly annoyed of being pulled.

Kagome ignored him and continued dragging him over to the TV 'room.' They walked in and Kagome looked around. She wandered what it would be like to turn them all on. Little did she know she was about to get her wish. Ho low crept over to the opening and his behind a nearby message chair. He clicked the on button on the remote and instantly all the TVs turned on. Hono had put in a totally freaky movie and fast forward it to the scariest part. As soon as the loud noise and freaky scene came on Kagome yelped and jumped into Inuyashas arms, Sachi in her arms and all. Kagome blushed as red as a beat for her sudden actions.

"Oi Kagome it's only a movie." Inuyasha said while setting her and Sachi down and blushing.

"I know… it just scared me…" She said as the movie kept playing.

"You never have to be scared as long as I'm around." Inuyasha softly said into her ear.

It was at that moment they both knew they loved each other. Inuyasha leaned down slightly to kiss her and Kagome was wanting so badly for the gap between their lips to close. And just when it was about to, Ho-fricken-idiot-loser came running in (oh man, I'm gonna beat the crap outta him for that) and pulled them apart!

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ya! What the hell! Hojo? GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Kagome yelled as she lunged after Ho-about-to-be-killed-by-Kagome.

This is what she had been waiting for, for 2 years! (oh yeah Kagomes 17 now and they're still looking for the jewel and Naraku.) She wasn't going to let some self-centered, more annoying than hell, demented bastard stop her! She chased Ho joke around the store, curing and swearing at him. Inuyasha watched as Kagome caught him, throttled him, and gave him few (and when I say a few I mean a few thousand) punches and kicks. Satisfied with her work she happily prances back to Inuyasha and Sachi who looked at her, than looked at Ho-just-got-the-crap-beaten-out-of-him-by-a-girl, and than looked at each other.

'Note to self. Stay on Kagome's good side.' Inuyasha noted.

"I guess he won't be a problem any more! C'mon the others are waiting for us." Kagome said as she turned around and started of in the other direction.

"Sometimes she really scares me, Sachi." And with that Inuyasha picked up Sachi and followed Kagome.

A.N. That was a pretty long chappie… I hope. I'm goin on a cruise for a week so I won't be able to update in a while…sobs oh by the way I have to you remind you to review! PLEASE! EVEN IF YOU'VE ALREADY REVEIWED! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! (I'll laugh at them anyway.) Oh one more thing… HOJO BASHING IS GOOD! BYE YA'LL!


	5. Sorry HoLow What a Loser!

BLACKCAT IS BACK! BACK IN TEXAS! WOOT! Yo peeps! I'm back from the cruise I went on and with soooo many ideas! Like, for instance, my song suggester thing! Ok I normally listen to music when I'm writing stories. And like in movies you can imagine (or really listen to) certain songs playin at certain times. Adds spark. So I'll put the song name, artist, and album (if I know it) in parentheses where you should start listenin' to it (or at least imagine that you're listenin' to it. Soooooo anyway…. THANK YOU ALL MY FRICKIN' AWSOME **_REVEIWERS _**(hint hint to all you peeps who didn't review.) So anyways I love all the peeps who reviewed. And not a single flame! You peeps rock! Now for the hardest part… the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I SOB don't own SOB Inuyasha. WAAAAAAAAAAHHH I thought you people loved me!

And now make some noise if you wanna get on wit da story! cricket chirps Okay… I guess this isn't one of those late night parties with famous musical guests huh? Oh well here is the story. walks of stage mumbling about stupid unenthusiastic fans Oh yeah one more thing HOJO THE HOMO HOBO BASHING IS GOOD. (Loud cheers from around the world)

Chapter uh… something

Sorry Ho-Low (what a loser!)

Inuyasha and Kagome caught up with the others, who not surprisingly didn't notice Ho-bitches absence. They all left the Pointier View to go to Old Navy (one of my personal favs) because Kagome wanted to get her feudal friends and herself some clothes. They all walked inside and looked around… EVERYTHING WAS ON SALE! (woot!) So after a few hours they all got a whole bunch of things to try on (which Kagome forced them to do because she wanted to make sure they had the right fit.) Kagome had gotten Sango the following clothes:

2 hats one pink and one blue

3 tank tops one white one red and one orange

4 t-shirts one that said 'touch me, I'm good luck' that Kagome thought Miroku would love

2 long-sleeved green and pink shirts

4 pairs of orange, purple, lime green, and denim blue shorts

2 pairs of flare jeans

Underwear of course (sorry all you sick perverts who wanted me to go into detail)

4 pairs of flip-flops all different colors

1 pair of converse (don't own) shoes.

Kagome got Miroku the following stuff:

2 hats one that said old navy and another that was just plain blue

5 t-shirts: one was red with 'Old Navy' on it, another was blue and It had a white no. 2 on the back, the third one was green with blue stripes, the forth was yellow with different designs on it and finally a black shirt with white writing that said 'I'll work for ladies'

4 pairs of knee-length shorts all different colors (I'm getting tired of describing what they all got so I'll stop here.)

So anyway they all got enough clothes for a good long while. When the left Old Navy they passed a live band playing (oh let's say it was Bowling for Soup who I absolutely love. They rock my socks off. Oh song suggestion! My Hometown, by Bowling for Soup, album called 'A Hangover You Don't Deserve') they all stopped to listen (Inuyasha covered his ears slightly too where he could still hear but it wouldn't hurt.) Nearby a stupid boy (well I'm not completely sure he's a boy… another song suggestion. Song: It's the End of the World as we know it by R.E.M.) named Ho-idiot was sneaking around the costume shop.

'This is fluffy pink bunny costume will make me look totally hott! Bunnies are sooo much better than dogs. Hmm if I get the pink tutu and the fluffy pink Barbie wand, crown, and sparkly wing set than I will be a bunny fairy princess! Kagome will love me forever and ever! Oh and these sparkly pink fluffy ballet shoes! PERFECT IT ALL MATCHES!' Ho-gay-o thought as he looked around the shop.

By the time he had bought all his…. Well…. Er….. 'special' clothes the group was leaving and heading to Chic-Fil-Let (spelling?) Ho-no-so-macho-more-like-girly changed into his 'special clothes' and was leaping and spinning like a drunken ballerina, all over the mall. Bowling for Soup, who had stopped playing to stare at him with looks of disgust and confusion, started playing a new song called 'The Guy All the Gay Guys Want.' (I don't own the song Girl All the Bag Guys Want.)

8:00 Monday night and I'm avoiding

A homosexual guy a lot, lot sicker than me

His name is Hojo he's a gay guy who likes bunnies

He wears a tutu and it really scares me

And when he walks all the windows break

And the children scream

Hope he doesn't notice me

He's watching chic flicks

Dancing with the butterflies

Listenin' to girly stuff

Sparkle contacts in his eyes

It's like a sick movie

He is turning to me

If you were me than you'd be

Screaming "get away from me"

Running away sacredly

Running from the guy all the gay guys want

Cause he's the guy all the gay guys want

He likes pink Barbies and I like rockin' out

His CD changer's full of singers who are too gay to work

He said he wants to score some hott guys and a bow

Makes me throw up when he does his 'smirk'

And when he walks

All the windows break

And the children scream

Hope doesn't notice me

He's watching chic flicks

Dancing with the butterflies

Listenin' to girly stuff

Sparkle contacts in his eyes

He likes 'em with a mustache

Ballet show season pass

Driven in a pink van

Singing about his knew man

It's like a sick movie

He is turning to me

If you were me than you'd be

Screaming "get away from me"

Running away sacredly

Running from the guy all the gay guys want

Cause he's the guy all the gay guys want

There he goes again with pink tights on

And red bows in his hair

Don't get why they let him out in public

Makes me sick just to think of it

Now he's watching chic flicks

Bein' a real gay guy

Listenin to girly stuff

sparkle contacts in his eyes

it's like a sick movie

he is turning to me

if you were me than you'd be

screaming "get away from me"

running away sacredly

running from the guy all the gay guys want

cause he's the guy all the gay guys want

cause he's the guy all the gay guys want

When they finished they're song the whole mall roared in laughter, including Kagome and the group who had heard the whole thing as they were leaving. Suddenly Ho-just-got-dissed-on-a-nearly-global-scale ran up to Kagome and hugged her. When he spoke he had a reeaaalllllyyyy fake French accent.

"Kagome me meessed you so." He said while taking her arm and kissing all up it.

At this Inuyasha immediately walked over, hit him REALLY hard on the head, gave him a super-atomic-ultraharsh-underwear-over-the-head weggie and hung him just off the ground by his, you guessed it, underwear! Once again the whole mall burst into laughter, including the security guards, who just sat there and laughed at Ho-being-hung-from-a-hook-by-his-undies pain. Which was a good thing, or at least Kagome thought. She still didn't want to get into trouble, though she thought that this was worth it. After all the laughter died down she spoke.

"Hey guys Chic-Fil-Let is right ahead what does everyone want? Actually I'll order the party special so that we can have a little of everything." Said Kagome for fear that her friends might say they wanted some strange food from the feudal era.

They all ordered their food and sat down at one of the nearby tables. Kagome passed out a portion of the party special to everyone including Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka who were still talking about the super weggie Ho-no-so-macho received and admiring Inuyasha. When Kagome saw this she made every effort she could to get between them. Eventually everyone settled down and started eating. Kagome got up to get some ketchup and accidentally knocked over Inuyasha's drink.

"Smooth Kagome. Real smooth." He said looking at the over turned cup.

"Oh relax you had coke didn't you? Here just share mine with me." She said handing him a few napkins.

After a few wipes and trips to the trash can the mess was cleaned up and the sat down and continued eating. Nothing bad happened until Inuyasha accidentally misplaced ketchup with hot sauce. He grabbed his now shared drink and started gulping down a lot of the drink. Kagome, who didn't want to not have a drink and who did not have enough money to pay for another one, reached over and pinched the straw.

"Hey I was drinking that!" Inuyasha said when the flow of liquid stopped.

"Don't drink the whole thing!" Kagome shot back.

"I won't! Hand it over!"

"Yes you will! You've already drank like half of it!"

"Have you tried that sauce stuff! It's spicy as hell!"

Eventually they got into a tug-o-war with the drink and Sango, Ayumi, Miroku, Eri, and Yuka pulled out popcorn from no where and watched them fight over it. All of the sudden it slipped out of their hands upward into the air flipped around and landed on their heads.

"Crap. Well this is just perfect, now we are covered in brown sticky goop." Inuyasha said smiling slightly.

"We've been in stickier situations (no pun intended)" Kagome said grabbing a napkin.

She got up and while doing so, slipped on the spilled coke. At first she was waiting for contact with the floor but instead she landed in Inuyasha's out stretched arms.

(WHAT THAT HAS GOR TO BE THE MOST POPULAR MOVE FOR FALLING FOR SOMEONE IN THE WORLD! NOTHING LIKE THAT EVER HAPPENDS ANYWAY! Oh… I've seen you met my friend Sally…uh….well she is my own personal critic who hates all my stories… anyway on with the story…)

Kagome looked up to see two golden eyes staring down at her.

"Didn't know I'd have to protect you from the floor as well as demons" He smirked.

"Looks like my new enemy." She also smirked.

They leaned in closer and closer until there was less than a centimeter between their lips but then (OH NO!) Hokey-Pokey-loser-jo came in and ran toward them. He had a large whole in the back of his tutu right where his butt was and his underwear had been. He slipped on the coke and crashed into Kagomes legs, who lost balance and fell down bringing Inuyasha with her. Ho-kiss-ruiner had kept sliding and crashed into the wall on the other side of the restraunt. Inuyasha and Kagome were now lying next to each other, covered in coke. They sat up and looked around trying to find out what happened. Right now they both felt a mixture of feelings. Anger, disappointment, sticky, comical, embarrassed, and of course love. Why was Ho-ho so annoying and why couldn't he just leave them alone?

'That's it' thought Kagome. She glanced over at Inuyasha who was trying desperately to get up and not slip. 'I'm gonna kiss him right now if it kills me! Take this Hoho the homo hobo!'

She walked over to Inuyasha or rather marched. He looked at her with a slight look of confusion. She brought her lips up to his and kissed him. She had been waiting for this for forever and she was more than happy that she had just kissed him!

A.N. Hey ya'll! Ya fluffy chappie. Don't worry there will be S/M fluff! Just wait! REVIEW PLEAZ!


	6. Hoaxo's kiss and movies

Okay peeps, I won't be able to update in a while because I'm going to camp.. Sorry 'bout that! I guess you can live to weeks without my wonderful story right? Anyway I am going to get on with da story!

Disclaimer: I hate these damn things… sigh…. I don't (and by don't I mean do) own Inuyasha! (lawyers come and crack there knuckles) erm…. I actually don't (and by don't I mean don't ) own Inuyasha! DAMN YOU LAWYERS!

HOMO THE HOIMO BASHING IS GOOD!  
THANX TO ALL YOU REVEIWERS!

Chapter erm… who cares?

Kagome never wanted this moment to end. She was finally kissing the guy she had cried over and dreamed about for so long! All was right with the world. Unfortunately the kiss had to end for lack off air much to both of their dismay. Ho-gay-wad turned around to see their kiss and now stood, mouth agape. Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to their group of smiling and giggling people.

"Shall we go than? I'm all out of money." She said as if nothing had happened.

They all walked back to Kagome's car and got in. Kagome made sure that Inuyasha sit next to her, for fear that Ho-really-shouldn't-be-in-the-presence-of-such-awesome-people would jump in next to her. One by one Kagome dropped all her friends off until only Ho-poop was left besides her feudal friends. When she tried to get him out of her car he asked her to come out real quick so the he could give her something that belonged to her. As soon as she had stepped out of the drivers seat of the car Ho-about-to-get-in-BIG-trouble walked over to her and kissed her. She immediately pushed him away HARD and then slapped him in the face. When he looked back at her she grabbed Inuyasha who had came over at the sound of the commotion and kissed him deeply. She kicked Ho-bitch in the shin and the pushed him down on his front lawn. After that little episode Kagome was relieved when they finally got home.

"Okay guys pull all the clothes I bought you and put them into the bags we bought . Tomorrow we are going to fly to Hawaii!" Kagome said excitedly. "But in the meantime do you want to watch a horror movie?" (Kagome had all ready shown the the TV and movies and stuff like that. She had also already spoke to them about the plan and they didn't have any questions about Hawaii.)

The others agreed on the watching the movie plan so Kagome put in a horror movie (I'm not going to put a specific one) and walked back t the couch and sat next to Inuyasha.

Kagome laid in bed, tossing and turning with every loud crack of thunder. She was in her bed next to Sango who was on a cot. Downstairs Inuyasha was on the couch and Miroku was on another cot. Kagome couldn't get a wink of sleep for fear something might come out and attack her.

'get a hold of yourself, Kagome! You have faced demons ! 10 times worse than anything in that movie! WhysmI so scared?And besides if anything does come out Inuyasha will protect me! Yeah.. He will!' she thought to herself.

BOOM! CRACK!

Kagome jumped when the thunder crashed and it caused her to fall off the bed. She stood up and than headed out the door to her room. She ran down the stairs and looked around for a light switch. She found one and flipped it only to find it didn't work. Now a little frantic, she rushed around to the living room. Maybe if she could just wake Inuyasha up… she looked on the couch to find the Hanyou gone.

'Where is he? Of all times… he probably couldn't sleep either. His ears are so sensitive…' she thought.

She looked all around the house for him whispering to herself "Inuyasha will protect me from the things in the movie. Inuyasha will protect me from things in the movie, Inuyasha will protect me from things in the movie. Inuyasha will prot-" But she was cut off by a voice saying. "Don't tell me a movie like that scared ya."

Kagome whipped around to find two golden eyes staring at her.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled as she flung herself into his chest.

All of the sudden Kagome's fears drifted away as she held onto her Hanyou.

"I'm sorry that movie really did scare me."

"Don't worry. I'm here." He said gently hugging her

He then brought her chin up with his hand then leaned in. The space between there lips closed and they stayed in each others embrace for a long long time.

A.N.REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! I didn't want to put a cliffy since I'm leaving but I feel really bad because I said that there would be San/Mir coming up in this chappie and there wasn't. Oh well the world keeps on spinning right? BYE EVRYONE! Oh bye the way don't forget to review!


	7. Sango and Miroku Conversations

Hey peeps! I'm back! Now don't tell me you didn't miss me! Okay look I have a lot of stuff to say so I'm gonna say it now. First of all I have a cut on my right middle finger. And it hurts. Just thought you'd like to know that. Second of all I have to write a list of apologies.

sorry for that last chapter. Yeah it deffinatlywas way ooc and it really sucked. See I had a kick-ass chapter I was writing and it was getting to the really good part. When all of the sudden Microsoft word crashed and I lost my chappie. By that time it was 2 in the morning and I was WAY to pissed and tired to write a good chapter.

sorry for not having miroku and sango fluff! Ugghhhh! I'm so mad at myself because I keep getting sidetracked!

sorry for not having Inuyasha and Kagome say "I love you" that kinda slipped my mind… (I can be really ignorant sometimes)

Sorry for shippo kinda disappearing… let say he went back to the feudal era to uhh… help Kaede with work she may have had.

anyway I think that's all and if there's anything in my story you don't like simply tell me and either I'll fix it or tell you to live with it.

So anyway…

Disclaimer: yeah you know the works…

Chapter 7

Sango and Miroku Conversations

Kagome opened her eyes and stared up at her cealing. She looked to the side to see Sango still asleep. She sat up and looked around recalling what all had happened last night. She felt a warm sensation in her chest when she thought of Inuyasha.

'I better get up and finish packing. I can't wait till we get to Hawaii! I wonder if mom will mind…' She thought pulling her self out from under the warm blankets.

She changed into a soft, tight Abercrombie shirt that fit her perfectly. She put on a mini denim skirt that ended a little shorter than mid-thiegh she brushed her hair and teeth in the bathroom and then came back into her room to find Sango awake and sitting up on her cot.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked still trying to wake up.

"Oh I dunno we went to bed at like 12:30 and it's like 9:10 right now so you do the math." Kagome said as she pulled out a bag that was half packed. "I really have to finish packing…"

Kagome folded a few more clothes and put them in her suit case while Sango got ready for the day. After Kagome was completely packed they went downstairs to find Inuyasha and Miroku playing an intense game of speed, which Kagome had taught them how to play earlier.

"SPEED!" Miroku yelled, slapping the deck.

"No fair, monk! You slipped extra cards in with the ones you were supposed to put down!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Did I, Inuyasha? Did I?" He said while pushing the two piles together.

"YES YOU DID!"

"Okay guys it's just a game! Nothing to get worked up over!" Kagome said stepping in between the two.

"I apologize Lady Kagome, you are right it is nothing to get worked up over." Miroku said though truthfully he was glad she had stopped Inuyasha from hitting him over the head.

"Feh."

"So do you guys want something to eat before we leave? I think we have pancakes in the freezer…" Kagome said walking to the kitchen.

"Uh… Kagome? What are pancakes?" Sango asked.

"They're these circle pieces of… oh just try one. They're kinda hard to explain."

"Okay…" Sango replied.

Kagome heated all the pancakes in the microwave and gave them to her friends who all loved them. After they all had eaten, Kagome brought them outside and explained a jet to them. Actually she explained to them what a jet was about 6 times.

"And it should come pick us up any second now!"

As if on cue the privet jet came swooping down and they all boarded. Normally a plain would have all the normal seats and trays and stuff like that, but since this was a privet jet it had a miniature arcade, a mini movie theater, tanning beds, lime green coaches, a mini bar, and almost anything else cool that you can think of that could fit on a privet jet. When the Inu gang saw the inside their jaws all dropped anime style.

"HOLY CRAP! THIS PLACE IS TOTALLY SWEET!"

"LOOK AT EVRYTHING!"

"IT'S HUGE!"

"THERE IS TONS OF STUFF TO DO!"

So immediately they all spread out and did different stuff. Kagome ran to the tanning bed with Sango.

"It feels good and it will make you look even better than you do now! Just put on a swimsuit." She handed Sango a purple two piece and then pushed her toward the bathrooms.

She changed into a brown and pink bikini herself and then waited for Sango.

"Are you sure this isn't to revealing?"

"It's fine, and besides I'm the only one who is gonna see you. The guys are off playing somewhere else…

Meanwhile…

"Right there! You saw it coming! But you couldn't block it could you! Oh yeah! Just way to fast for you!" Inuyasha was bragging as he won yet another game of air hokey.

"No Inuyasha I couldn't. Now shut up and let's play another game."

"So I can just beat you again? No problem!"

WHACK

THWAM

CLUNK

CLACK

CHING!

"And yet another score for me! Are you sure you want to finish this game, monk?"

"Yes! Let's go."

GACK

PLUNK

SHACK

CHING!

"THIS GAME CHEATS!"

"We're tied now! Come on serve."

And this went on for awhile. Back to Sango and Kagome…

"So you just lie down and let yourself tan. Will we be able to talk?" Sango said after Kagome explained the tanning beds.

"Yeah! It will be great don't worry."

Sango and Kagome both got into the tanning bed and started to talk.

"It seems like you and Inuyasha are really hitting it off." Sango said with somewhat of a smirk on her face.

Kagome blushed and replied "Uh… yeah. What about you and Miroku?"

"What? Why would you think? No! I don't like him! He's a lecher who sees all women as targets!" Sango rushed while sporting a deep crimson red blush.

"Oh stop it Sango! We all know, well actually only me and shippo, that you like him!"

"Is it that obvious?" Sango asked.

"Uhh…YEAH!"

"Oh…"

"Don't worry. Inuyasha is a little slow when it comes to these things and Miroku is to blind by his own feelings. You really don't have to worry about them founding out. Besides I think you should tell Miroku. You know he already likes you. Just get him to stop his lecherous ways. At least toward you."

"Okay. Just don't tell him. I want to tell him."

"Mums the word."

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Now back to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"So monk… any other game you want me to beat you in?" Inuyasha said as he marveled at his victory at air hockey.

"Let's play war with the cards. And just so you know I'm not losing at this game."

They shuffled card and delt them out evenly. Miroku placed down a 6 and Inuyasha placed down a 4.

"Oh yes. I'm sure Im gonna lose this."

"Shut up and play."

After a few rounds of exchanging cards and wins and loses, they grew bored with just playing so they began a real conversation.

"So things between you and Lady Kagome are going well. Do I hear wedding bells? Or something better and more privet?" Miroku smirked.

BONK! Inuyasha hit Miroku over the back of the head.

"Stupid pervert! You can never have a clean mind can you!"

"Sometimes…" He said rubbing the back of his head wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Besides when are you going to make a move on Sango? I mean a real move. NOT a lecherous attempt."

"I don't know. Sometime soon. I will when we get to the island. On the beach while the sun is setting. Yeah that will be perfect."

"Stop daydreaming and put down your card." Inuyasha said impatiently.

Inuyasha and Miroku finished their game just as Sango and Kagome finished tanning. Sango looked at Miroku who looked back at her and she blushed and looked down.

Kagome thought to herself 'Soon they'll be together. Soon'

A.N. I'm tired but Im finished! Oh yeah! I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you peeps in the next chappie!


	8. Hawaii!

Hey peeps! Next chappie is coming your way right now! You said in reviews stuff like "where'd Sachi and Kirara go?" Don't worry there just uh… IN KENNELS UNDER THE JET! Yeah… uh… that's where they are… I guess?

DISCLAIMER: WHY DO I HAVE TO KEEP PUTTING THESE FREAKIN DISCLAIMERS? I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE ANYTHING IS GONNA HAPPEN IF I DON'T PUT 'EM! (Lawyers knock on the door…)

Chapter… I really don't know and I'm to lazy to find out

HAWAII!

A few hours past as the group rode the jet. Nothing unusual happened, except the pinball machine in the arcade exploded and Kagome had to use a fire extinguisher to put out the flames, but other than that everything went normal. The arrived in Hawaii in the morning so they decided that they should go ahead and hit the beach.

"Okay Sango, why don't you go put on your purple swimsuit again? Don't worry it is not to reveling!" Kagome said when Sango opened her mouth to protest. "Look around! Everyone is wearing them!"

Sango looked around and saw that, like Kagome said, everyone was wearing bikinis and swimsuits. Sango wasn't the only one who was looking around. Kagome noticed Miroku would not take his eyes off the beach, or rather the girls on the beach (but that's not too surprising now is it?) Kagome directed her friends into the changing stall where everyone, well, changed. Kagome was the first one out and she was wearing her pink and brown floral swimsuit that fit her perfectly. She favored this one over all the rest because it was so comfortable. Her bathing suit was completely forgotten when a certain hot hanyou stepped out of one of the stalls! (A.N. HOTT! HOTT! HOTT! ) His muscles were the perfect size, not too big and defiantly not to small. He was wearing a pair of swim trunks that came down to his knees and were the same color as his kimono. (A.N. once again… HOT! HOT! HOT! HOTTT!) Kagome stared and drooled at the same time. Now when I say drool I mean waterfall. Huge one. Sango came out of her stall and walked over to Kagome, who was still drooling, and cracked up at the sight of her friend drooling waterfalls, but then Miroku came out and she stopped laughing and stared. Oh yes it was an awkward moment for the boys at first until they noticed the fact the girls were also wearing swimsuits that fit them perfectly. So all in all it turned out to be a staring and drooling fest for the group. Kirara and Sachi were the only ones who weren't staring at anyone, until Kirara saw a midnight black tomcat, and Sachi saw a blonde bitch (sry had to seize the opportunity ), and then everyone was staring at everyone and it was a happy stare fest. Kagome was the first one to come to but only because she noticed a bratty prep making her way towards Inuyasha.

"Hey hottie! I want you to come with me and be my boyfriend. Leave these losers behind and come join the Hawaii beach 'in' crowd." The brat said.

She had crap brown hair and a flattish looking face that made Kagome want to puke. Kagome walked over to her, got right in her face and shouted…

"HE IS MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM SO I SUGGEST YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FLATTEN YOUR FACE EVEN MORE THEN IT ALREADY IS!"

You can probably imagine the look of surprise on everyone on the beach's face.

"Well too bad because he is my boyfriend now. He likes me tons more than he likes you because I'm smarter, prettier, nicer, and tougher!" The Brat said.

This angered Kagome to no end and before she knew it, she had lunged at the unsuspecting Brat and tackled her to the ground. A huge crowd gathered around and started cheering for Kagome and yelling "Catfight!" Even the lifeguards and police were cheering for her and yelling "catfight" Kagome had had tons of exercise from all the demon fighting she had done in the feudal era. Plus she was built pretty strong so she had no problem beating up the Brat. After all the commotion had settled and everyone had gone back to what they were doing (the Brat limped off to sulk somewhere) the group decided to enter a sand castle building contest that they saw a flyer for at one of the snack bars.

"The winner gets 500$ and a free trip to the local theme park! We have to win!" Kagome had said when they came across the flyer.

"Plus they win free animal collars that would be useful for Sachi and Kirara! People in your time always seem to have collars on there pets, Kagome" Sango said while looking at the flyer.

"It also says that winning the contest means winning the ladies. We have to win!" Miroku said.

"And we get a life time supplies of Ramen if we win! WE REALLY HAVE TO WIN!" Inuyasha said as he read over Kagome's shoulder.

So they all decided that they should try and win. The contest was held on the beach (obviously) and there was about 8 groups entering the contest including Kagome's. Everyone had to make a sand castle or some kind of sand sculptor. Whoever made the best and most creative, wins. They all discussed what they were going to do and after a few arguments they decided on one thing. (and I'm not telling what it is yet.) So Miroku started on the feet while Kagome and Sango went to look for things they needed for details, like sea weed, sea glass, shells, etc. Inuyasha dug holes (dog style of course ) for extra sand that they would need when they started on the rest of the body.

"Hey Sango look at this piece of Sea glass! It's so pretty! We can use if for the eyes!" Kagome exclaimed as she held up a red piece of sea glass.

"Yeah! And we can use this black piece too. It's perfect!" Sango replied.

They walked back to the boys who were still working on the lower half of the body.

"We got a lot of good shells and sea glass for details." Kagome said as she help up a bucket full of shells and stuff like that.

"We need something fluffy for later when we get further up on the body." Inuyasha said as he looked at the sculpture they were sculpting.

"Yeah we can use sand if we need to." Kagome said.

"Well if were gonna win this, which we are, were gonna need to start working as hard as possible to finish it before the judges arrive." Inuyasha said.

And with that everyone got to work on the sculpture.

A.N. That's the end! It kinda sucked. I know. You don't have to tell me. But you can if you want to. Anyway there's a little contest. The first person to guess what they are sculpting right gets special recognition and a surprise! Good luck! See ya later!


End file.
